Heretofore, telechelic polymers have been made through cationically polymerizable olefin monomers having from 2 to about 6 terminal halogens. The telechelic halogenated polymers are formed by reacting the monomers with an initiator transfer agent, having at least 2 tertiary halogens, and under cationic polymerization conditions as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,394.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,973 and 4,342,849 relate to the preparation of a telechelic diolefin polyisobutylene by refluxing a solution of telechelic dihalogen polyisobutylene, adding a solution of a strong base such as potassium t-butoxide and stirring to form the telechelic diolefin polyisobutylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,099 relates to preparing a telechelic prepolymer which is phenol terminated.